slime_rancher_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Slime Rancher Lore
This page mainly focuses on improving the pre-game Far Far Range. It might not be finished yet. Official Slime lore Pink Slime The pink slime was the first kind of slime from their Prehistoric form. They built most of the Enviroment Seen today on the far far range. Rock Slime Rock slimes appeared out of nowhere and how the existed is unknown. However, according to Viktor the Rock slime formed when a pink slime entered a cave. Phosphor Slime It first began as an infection. Upon the fifth night with thunder a pink slime was struck and the infection began spreading. Now it’s classified as an evolution of Basic Slimes. Gold Slime Rumors say that there was a slime so rich it bathed in gold, changing it’s looks entirely. All slimes besides The Tarr respect the gold slime. Except for the Gold slime’s rival: The Lucky Slime. Tabby Slime The tabby slime is said to be a slime that makes a newcomer feel welcome. I was happy to boop a Rancher right on the nose the first time it saw one. The Tarr The Tarr inflicted a war called The Great Attack of The Tarr. The result of the war was 100 Tarrs being created, 2003 Slimes dying, 1203 Slimes injured, 40 slimes vanished, and 5 slimes stolen. Luckily, the Gold Slime survived and planned to rebuild the Far Far range with more nature in a few years. Rad Slime The Rad slime was one of the slimes taken by The Tarr which turned it radioactive. when it was returned it began radiating other slimes. The Rad Slimes decided to go to the Indigo Quarry where only a few slimes remain. Puddle Slime The puddle slime saved the slimes from the Tarr. The puddle slime splashed the main Tarr resulting in it’s death and the war ending. The puddle slime is called whenever a tarr attacks. Boom Slime The boom slime was a slime that adopted to the environment of the Indigo Quarry by becoming extremely dedicated to explode. How and Why the Slime changed is unknown. Lucky Slime The lucky slime was a very rich Tabby Slime that rivals the Gold slime. However, it is more rich and is only prayed by Some slimes. Honey Slime Some slimes accidentally adopted to the Moss Blanket by eating bee related stuff. They became wet and will except losing a piece to something hungry that isn’t a Tarr. Hunter Slime The hunter slime seeks it’s prey and adopted to eating only meat due to trying Roostro meat for the first time. Crystal Slime The Crystal Slime was the second taken by the tarr. It was thrown in a volcano and needed to adapt to survive. It used to be a Rock Slime. Saber Slime The Saber slime originated far far before the Great Attack of the Tarr. Even further before the pink slime. It originated in The Jurrasic Age but due to the same Hurricane that wiped out the dinosaurs on the Far Far Range Most of them have gone extinct. The only ones that survived are near Ogden’s Retreat. Quantum Slime The Quantum slime was also taken by the Tarr. It was sealed away in an ancient gate. The Quantum slimes decided to adapt and improve the nature of the Ancient Ruins. Meanwhile, The Gold slime decided to lock the Dry Reef away for protection. Dervish Slime The dervish slime was the fourth taken by the tarr. It was sealed away even further than the Quantum Slime in an undiscovered location far away from the ancient ruins. Then, the slimes turned into tornados. They got attached to their new home and named it the glass desert. They saw other slimes during the first Heatwave in ages and both types decided to send a telegram to the gold slime to let the slimes know about the glass desert. Fire Slime The fire slime was the fifth and final slime stolen by the tarr and were sealed a bit further than the dervish slime. Then during the first heatwave they lit on fire and saw the dervish slimes. Mosaic Slime The mosaic slime was rare when it first appeared but now is very common. It was in the glass desert before the Crystal Slime even existed! It built all structures in the glass desert and met the other slimes before the second heatwave. Tangle Slime Some dervish slimes found flowers that turned them into tangle slimes. Eventually, The Oasises all closed and they were stuck as Tangle slimes until Beatrix Came. Glitch Slime The glitch slime was a debug in the Slimemulation called the Glitched Quarry. Then they spreaded to the Trojan Reef, Error Blanket, Virus Ruins, and Code Desert. Tarr Slime The tarr slime was a virus in Slimemulations and terminated glitch slimes. They originated as tarrs that got stuck in a Trojan Vacpack. Official Location Lore Far Far Range The far far range was created when Lots of Ice Comets Merged together. The Far Far range’s tilt cycle is strange because of this event. Dry Reef The dry reef formed after the Far far range was created. It’s the base of all Locations. Indigo Quarry Some Rock slimes built a mineshaft to the Ancient ruins which was unknown at the time. However, The project was quickly scrapped and the mineshaft was abandoned. Moss Blanket The Moss Blanket was built by the gold slime after the great attack of the Tarr. It was made after More soil was placed, grass seeds were placed on the soil and were watered, and The Slime Sea causing erosion. Ancient Ruins The ancient ruins was built during the time while the tarr was sealing away the dervish slime. Glass Desert The Glass desert was the formula to the far far range‘s variety. It was created when wind blew the sand into the slime sea creating the sand sea and the location the glass desert is in currently. Heatwaves happen when it’s really hot during summer and the star The Far Far Range is orbiting shines extremely large.